


sleeply logan

by analogical_trash



Category: Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical_trash/pseuds/analogical_trash
Summary: logan is exhausted





	sleeply logan

Logan was tired no that word wasn’t enough logan was ….. What was the word? Exhausted well he was more than exhausted but his brain had a hard enough time coming up with that word. The point was logan needed sleep. They had been behind like they always somehow were but this time it was bad and Logan put in a few all-nighters to get this project done. They all had but no one more then logan, Thomas had finally push post and everyone was happy. Patton had decided that it was movie night and that everyone had to be there. Logan just wanted to go to bed but no one said no to Patton. So he went to the living room where the others were already there. Roman and Patton where cuddle up on the love seat. Virgil was sitting on the couch logan sit down next to him.  
“What we watching?”  
“Annie” Pottan said happily oh great logan found this movie boring it wasn’t bad enough to question nothing good in the movie just boring. He wasn’t sure how he would stay awake for this one. Roman pushed play, Logan tries to pay attention but his eyes keep getting heavier and heavier. He fights to keep them open.  
Virgil was watching the movie when all of a sudden a weight landed on his shoulder he frozen. Then slowly looked over to find Logan asleep head resting on him. Virgil had no idea what he should do. Should he wake him, no Virgil knew Logan had stayed up a lot this week while Virgil used to all-nighters logan was not. Should he leave him to sleep on his shoulder, probably not that would kill his neck. Should he wake him and send him off to bed, not the best either Patton would be worrying and Roman wouldn’t say the nicest things. Maybe he should move the chair and give Logan the couch to sleep on, again Patton would be worrying and Roman wouldn’t say the nicest things. While Virgil was thinking Logan's head started to roll off Virgil's shoulder, Virgil did the only thing he could think of. He moves logan’s head to his lap so that he wouldn’t go falling off. Well, now Virgil was a stick. He decided the best thing was to just stay like this for a while at least until the movie was over.  
Once the movie ended roman had decided that they were going to watch a Disney movie. He noticed Virgil and logan,  
“What the nerd was so bored he couldn’t bother to stay awake”  
“Shut up roman the guy been pulling all-nighters all week he probably exhausted”  
“And you know this how”  
“Well his room is right next to mine” Virgil was glad it was dark he could feel the blush coming on.  
“Well I think you guys are cute together”  
“W-what?!? We not together”  
“I just mean him being asleep on you but now that you mention it you two would make a cute couple”  
“The nerd and the emo…. Actually, your right Patton that would be a good fit”  
“Right!!”  
“Okay, can we stop and just watch the movie” Virgil completely red now.  
“Sure thing kiddo”  
They started watching the movie but Virgil couldn’t tell you which movie roman had picked. After the Disney logo, all Virgil could think about was him and logan as a couple. He wouldn’t hate the idea, actually the more he thought about it the more he wishes it would happen. Virgil looked down at Logan who was still asleep in his lap, he looked so peaceful. Virgil eyes when to his lips they look amazing he wonders what it is like to kiss them.  
No, stop it logan is your best friend you can’t be thinking like this he would never like you that way. Virgil tries to watch the movie but his eyes keep going back to logan. Virgil started to play with Logan's hair it was so soft, Virgil couldn’t believe it. Out of everyone logan pays the least attention to his hair. Which was probably why there never was any product in it. Virgil was getting mesmerized he didn’t even notice the movie end till there was a loud  
“AWWWWW you guys are so flipping cute” Virgil jump to see Roman and Patton watching him. He blushed. Logan started to wake up,  
“Hmm what going on” he looked up at Virgil who was still red and looked down back at him.  
“Okay time to leave” roman and Patton run out of the room.  
“You um fell asleep” Virgil had no idea what to say.  
“Oh I’m sorry for falling asleep on you”  
“I-its okay you were exhausted”  
“Yes well still”  
“It really is okay” Virgil couldn’t stop looking at those lips as they talked he wish he could just kiss them  
“Hey Virgil you okay your all red”  
“Oh yeah I’m fine just roman and Patton being you know”  
“Okay if you're sure”  
“OH COME ON JUST KISS HIM ALREADY”  
“Shhhhhh”  
Now Logan was blushing as well. Virgil could not look at logan anymore.  
“Umm Virgil stop me at any time,” Logan said Virgil looked at him confused  
Logan slowly moved forward and soon his face was an inch away from Virgil. Was he no he couldn’t be. Virgil looked at Logan's lips logan stop for what felt like forever then slowly place his lips on Virgil.  
LOGAN WAS KISSING HIM. OMG. virgil couldn't think Logan started to pull away. NOOOOOO VIRGIL DIDN’T GET THE CHANGE TO KISS HIM BACK.  
“I’m sorry I thro-” Logan started but soon Virgil cut him off with a kiss. This one was much better than the first one.  
“AWWWWW” both logan and Virgil jump they had gotten lost in each other. They both blushed. “OH I need to go tell Thomas”  
With that Patton sank down.  
“No wait” but it was too late.


End file.
